The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Caladium plant, botanically known as Caladium×hortulanum, commercially referred to as a strap leaf-type Caladium and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘White Wonder’.
The objective of the Inventor's breeding program is to create new Caladium cultivars that have uniform plant habit, exceptional performance and attractive foliage coloration.
The new Caladium plant originated from a self-pollination made by the Inventor in April, 2002, in Lake Placid, Fla. of Caladium×hortulanum ‘White Wing’, not patented. The new Caladium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated self-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Lake Placid, Fla. on Jun. 15, 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Caladium plant by tuber divisions in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Lake Placid, Fla. since Apr. 15, 2004 has shown that the unique features of this new Caladium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.